Biking
'Classes & Instructors' *Safe Routes to School - Bay Area - Age: 5-18 - Program is a comprehensive, proven approach to getting more kids walking and biking safely to school. It gives kids and parents skills, encouragement, and inspiration through a range of activities, events, and lessons, while also addressing local pedestrian and personal safety concerns. **Bring Safe Routes to Your School - Bay Area **Cycles of Change - Safe Routes to School -'' East Bay ''- Age: 9-14 - The goal of this program is to train 4th-8th grade students in bike safety and support biking through other events such as Bike To School Day. They simultaneously train students, school staff, and parent volunteers in our 6 hour hands on bike safety curriculum. During the following years the school site is expected to take over 50-100% of the instruction with access to there bike fleet and teaching materials. This model is designed to fit efficiently and flexibly into after school programs, elementary schools, and middle school PE class structures. **Transportation Authority of Marin administers Safe Routes to School (SR2S) programs - Marin - Ages: All - Aimed at promoting walking, bicycling, taking transit or carpooling to school; planning safer walking and bicycling routes to schools; funding the construction of safe pathways to school; and providing crossing guards at major intersections. *Kids 1 - Bay Area - Age: Adult - 2-hour classroom seminar for parents and guardians of children up to age 10 (it is not a class for children). *Kids Bike Rodeos - East Bay Bicycle Coalition - East Bay ''- Age: 9-11 - Grade Level: 4th-5th, Setting: After School Programs, Space Required: 50’x 100’ minimum of blacktop space, Help Required: At Least 1 After School Teacher, Cost: Free, Capacity: Up to 20 Students per hour, Teaching Duration: 2-3 hrs per day *Green Street Mock City Rodeo - East Bay Bicycle Coalition - ''East Bay ''- Age: 9-11 - Grade Level: 4th-5th This rodeo is only available for larger groups (40+ students) and provides parents and children of all ages with fun opportunities to "roll" play while developing their road awareness and safety skills. Participants can choose to be a pedestrian or a bike driver, deciding what they want to do and where they want to go in a mini-city complete with roads, signs, and buildings. These are great for community events! *Traffic Skills - East Bay Bicycle Coalition - ''East Bay ''- Cost: Free; Age: 14+, including adults; 2 days - Day 1: 4-hour classroom course teaches the basics of safe cycling, riding in traffic, equipment, crash avoidance, rights and responsibilities. No bike needed. Day 2: Road Class - 6-hour Road I course provides an opportunity to put into practice, what was learned in the Day 1 Street Skills class, including emergency maneuvers and riding in various traffic conditions, to test your knowledge of vehicular cycling skills. Bicycle required for Day Two. *REI Bicycle Classes - Bay Area - All Ages, Various classes: Introdutiion to Mountain Biking (14+), Beginning Bike Skills, How to Ride a Bike for Kids (4 - 11 years old), How to Ride a Bike Class (adults and kids 12 and older) *Youth Mountain Bike Adventures (BTCEB) - ''Bay Area -'' Age: 9-16 - Group works with other youth organizations to take out group of inner-city kids on what is sometimes their first visit to an East Bay Park. We teach them the basics of safe mountain biking, provide a healthy lunch, and give them a helmet and a T-Shirt to take home. *Waterside Workshops - Berkeley - **Age:10-18 - Our bicycle repair and maintenance classes use a system-by-system approach to teach cycle mechanics, culminating in a complete tear down and rebuild of a full bicycle. Students learn the ins and outs of wheels, drive trains, bearing surfaces and brakes. Students will eventually be able to diagnose and repair every common mechanical issue on a bicycle. Classes are offered in 8 week sessions throughout the year ** Internships: Age 15-20 - Interns learn every aspect of bicycle repair and maintenance as well as retail sales and use of a Point of Sale System. Bicycle mechanics partnered with sales and customer service exposes youth to diverse applications of math and science, as well as the ability to speak in public and verbally convey mechanical issues to customers. *Bay Area Outreach & Recreation Program (BORP) -'' Bay Area ''- Ages: 5-19 - BORP’s Adaptive Cycling Center in Berkeley is open for group rides and independent riding and training. They have over 50 handcycles, tandems, recumbent trikes, and therapeutic trikes in adult and youth sizes. * 'Equipment' *BikeMobile - Cycle of Change - ''Oakland - Up to 50% of students do not ride their bikes because they are not functional.The “Bikemobile” is a pilot program that hosts Fix-a-thons at schools, community centers, parks, and local events across Alameda County. At these Fix-a-thons, the organization helps youth repair their bikes, teach mechanics and safety, and provide accessories and decoration supplies. By partnering with Alameda County Safe Routes to Schools they are able to offer this as a free resource to the public, specifically focusing on underprivileged communities that often do not have access to such services. *Craigslist - Bay Area - Used bikes *Cycles of Change Community Bike Shop - Oakland - not-for-profit community bike shop committed to making bikes accessible for everybody. *Waterside Workshop - Berkeley - **Work-Trade - Community members are able to help us out in the shop to earn credit towards a bicycle or some used parts. Work trade is for used parts only and comes out to roughly $8 per hour. We also cap your work trade to a total of $100 dollars worth of materials. While its great to have some bike fixing skills, its not neccesary. There are usually projects that do not require any special skills. **Buy a Bike - SLC has at any given time around 20-40 fully restored and tuned Used Bicycles for sale. We try to keep a wide variety of colors sizes and styles however since our bikes are donated we have no idea what we might get. Our free progams are funded almost exclusivly by our bike sales so support our shop by purchasing a bicycle or any of our accesories. 'Group Outings' 'Family' *East Bay Regional Park District Biking - East Bay Regional Parks - Age: All Ages. For the biking enthusiast, the East Bay Regional Park District has everything from paved flat paths passing by schools, shopping centers, parks and other recreation areas to challenging remote backcountry trails for more advanced mountain bikers. Many of the East Bay Regional Park District’s 1,100 miles of trails are open to bikes. Flat trail, No Cars: *Martin Luther King Jr. Regional Shoreline (EBRP) - Oakland - Throughout the 741-acre there are paved trails and nice picnic areas, *Coyote Hills Regional Park (EBRP) - Fremont - Bike riders may take the 3.5-mile paved Bayview Trail within the park. Bayview connects with 12 additional miles of trail along the south levee of the Alameda Creek Trail, and to the Don Edwards San Francisco Bay National Wildlife Refuge. *Quarry Lakes Regional Recreation Area - Fremont - The park's trail network connects to the Alameda Creek Regional Trail, which extends from Niles Canyon westward all the way to Coyote Hills and the Don Edwards National Wildlife Refuge on San Francisco Bay. *Temescal Regional Recreation Area (EBRP) - Oakland - Good for very small kids. Bicycles must stay on the 1 mile paved East Shore Trail or on the paved bike path along the park's eastern boundary (5 mph speed limit). *Hayward Regional Shoreline (EBRP) - Hayward - gravel trails,1,713 acres of salt, fresh, and brackish water marshes, and seasonal wetlands *Point Pinole Regional Shoreline (EBRP) - Richmond - paved and dirt trails, 2,315-acre, beautiful views of Mt. Tamalpais, the Marin shoreline, and San Pablo Bay with its sailboat and shipping traffic. 'Free Play Ideas' 'Guides & Maps & Books' City of Berkeley - Berkeley Bicycling Maps and Guides Bicycling Resource Guide 511.org - Bay Area Traillink.com - National list of trails and railway lines turned into bike trailes. Provides searches by city, length, surface type, and road/mountain biking. http://www.transitandtrails.org/ *Sierra Club Trails - 'Organizations/Clubs' * Thousand Oaks Pedalers - Berkeley - Age: K-5 Grade - Club Video - Thousand Oaks Pedalers are the growing bike club of Thousand Oaks Elementary School. * Cycles of Change - Bike Club - East Bay ''- After-school Bike Club programs offer opportunities for student to learn bicycle mechanics, earn-a-bike, and learn safe riding skills while going on local, pedal-powered adventures. *511.org Bicycling Organization List- ''East Bay *Bicycle Trails Council of the East Bay (BTCEB) - ''East Bay ''- Youth Mountain Bike Adventures; the organization works to keep trails open for mountain biking. *Richmond Police Activities League (RPAL) - ''Richmond - ''